The present invention relates to an alignment system and, more particularly, to such an apparatus improved with easily removable, rechargeable batteries to power an alignment sensor head module.
Battery technology has made significant advances over the past few years. As a result batteries with higher capacity are available at lower cost. Furthermore, these higher capacity batteries are rechargeable and take less physical space since they are not as bulky as their predecessors were.
Consequently, devices that require electric energy to operate are now available with an integrated battery module rendering the devices cordless. One family of devices in particular involves automotive service equipment, such as vehicle wheel alignment systems. These devices are designed to include cordless alignment sensor heads including an integrated battery module. The sensors are applied, e.g., to a wheel of a vehicle in order to make necessary measurements relating to the alignment of that wheel. The information is then transferred to a console, which includes a computer, for analyzing the sensed information. The console is typically located in the alignment shop where the alignment is taking place.
The batteries in these sensors are typically integrated into the battery compartment of the sensor so as to prevent them from becoming loose and compromising electrical contact which results in losing alignment data. Accordingly, conventional cordless sensors are not amenable to rechargeable batteries that are easily removable from the sensor. Thus, when the sensor""s battery runs out, instead of just replacing the battery, the whole unit is taken out of service and placed in a charge station while its battery is being recharged. This will result in the sensor being out of service for several hours while its battery is being recharged. Further, these sensors typically utilize batteries which are not amenable to being easily swapped, as they are held in place by fasteners because the batteries have to be able to withstand a great deal of vibration due to the very nature of the shop and particularly when placed on the wheel during alignment. Once the battery""s life runs out, i.e., the battery is no longer capable of being recharged, a service technician is usually called to remove the old batteries and install a new set.
Another problem occurs when the battery runs out while the technician is performing an alignment. In this case, the technician has to plug in cords from the console to power the sensor unit externally, or remove the sensor and store it at the console""s storage station to commence a battery recharging operation. Neither alternative is desirable. The first option of externally powering the sensor by plugging in cords, effectively makes the unit non-cordless, eliminating the advantages of a cordless unit. The second option results in having to halt the alignment process while the sensor unit is placed in the storage station at the console to be recharged.
FIGS. 1A and 1C show perspective views of a conventional cordless sensor with an integrated battery module according to the prior art. The cordless sensor 10 typically includes gelled electrolyte cell batteries (known in the art as a xe2x80x9cgel cellxe2x80x9d) such as battery 30 as illustrated in FIG. 1B. These types of batteries are typically heavy and bulky, and require a physical connection to a terminal. These batteries also typically require heavy brackets to keep them in place and substantially free from movement. Replacing these batteries is a difficult and tedious task typically requiring a service technician to disassemble the sensor module to gain access to the batteries.
In order to replace the battery 30 of the cordless sensor 10, a technician will first remove the cover 22 from the main sensor body 12. Then the technician will disconnect any wires attached to the battery 30. If any brackets holding the battery 30 in place have been used, they are removed in order to free the battery. The technician reverses this process to install a new battery resulting in additional down time.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a cordless battery operated alignment sensor head having an easily removable and rechargeable battery.
The ability to provide a battery-powered cordless wheel alignment sensor head with an easily removable and rechargeable battery is demonstrated. A first rechargeable battery may be replaced by a second rechargeable battery once the first battery is at or near the end of its charge life. The depleted battery is easily removed by sliding upwards a compartment door to a battery compartment placed in the rear of the cordless sensor module. The battery is electrically coupled to the sensor via contacts that includes a pair of retractable pins. The pins provide the contact to the positive and the negative terminals of the battery which, in the example shown, are located at the same end of the battery, i.e., the end opposite to the end closest to the battery compartment door. However, other configurations are possible. Accordingly, the user is able to easily change the battery without the need for a service call. In this way, the sensor unit need not be placed out of service while its battery is being replaced or recharged. The sensor""s battery is simply removed and quickly replaced by a fully or partially charged battery.
In another embodiment, the sensor head includes a battery module place in the rear of the sensor unit. Access to the battery module may be blocked, e.g., by a battery compartment door which is slideably attached thereto. The door therefore does not detach from or pivot about the unit, which prevents accidental breakage or loss of the door piece. The embodiment is mechanically designed to offer battery interchangeability and operator convenience when the battery needs to be removed. Additionally, the battery door includes protrusions placed on the inner surface of the battery door which presses onto a battery when in the closed position resulting in the battery being substantially secure in place and free of movement as the sensor is applied to measure alignment characteristics of a vehicle. The protrusions, however, do not establish electrical contact or form a path of current flow upon contact with the battery.
Once the battery door is in the closed position, an inward protrusion located at the inner surface of the battery compartment door presses onto a battery in order to keep the battery firmly in place so as not to compromise electrical contacts made at the contacting-end of the battery. The contacting-end of the battery includes both a positive and a negative terminal, which are seperated by a battery cap. A pair of retractable pins properly located at a PCB board located inside the battery compartment are used for electrically coupling the battery with the PCB board.
Additional advantages and novel features will be set forth in part in the description, which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the various embodiments. The embodiments shown and described provide an illustration of the best mode contemplated. Modifications are possible in various obvious respects without departing from the spirit and scope thereof. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive. The advantages may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.